<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Work by AnnieAmi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004649">Morning Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieAmi/pseuds/AnnieAmi'>AnnieAmi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Morning Sex, Post-Episode: s09e19-20 The Truth, Pre-IWTB, Sex, The Unremarkable House (X-Files)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieAmi/pseuds/AnnieAmi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully gets ready for work, but Mulder is making it impossible to concentrate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder &amp; Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First attempt at fanfic, un-beta'd, so please be kind. Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Damn, Scully,” Mulder said, leaning against the bedroom door, looking her up and down as she leaned into the mirror. “You look good. Very good.”</p>
<p>Early-morning sunlight bathed their bedroom walls as Scully applied mascara in nothing more than her sexy red bra and work slacks. And the sexiest heels she owned. </p>
<p>“Mulder, I’m getting ready for work.” She knew that tone in his voice, knew it would make her late for work if she didn’t ignore him. He was so hard to ignore. The hint of a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she picked up her lipstick. Mulder inched closer and placed a firm hand on her hip.</p>
<p>“I know,” he replied, settling in behind her, “but you forgot your shirt. You can’t go to work topless,” he said, planting kisses across her shoulder. She tilted her head to one side, and he nuzzled her ear. His breath was hot and she shivered as goosebumps popped up on her skin. </p>
<p>“I’m not topless. I’m wearing a bra,” she smirked, locking eyes with his reflection as she slowly spread the subdued red across her lips.</p>
<p>“Who are you trying to impress at work?” Mulder asked, kissing behind her ear.</p>
<p>“Everyone, Mulder. It’s important that I establish myself as a professional at the hospital.”</p>
<p>“Everyone?” he asked, wagging his eyebrows. “Really? Tell me more. Even Dr. Rose?” Mulder took her earlobe between his teeth, then sucked on it.</p>
<p>“Dr. Singer, Mulder. Dr. Rose Singer,” she gently nudged his stomach with her elbow. </p>
<p>“Oh, okay. Sorry,” he feigned innocence as his hand crept up her stomach and across her breasts. “How can I make it up to you? There must be some way?” Feather-light strokes played across the tops of her soft, bouncy breasts. </p>
<p>“I really have to get ready,” she replied, setting down her lipstick and closing her eyes as her head lolled back into his chest. </p>
<p>“Should I stop?” he asked tentatively.</p>
<p>In response, Scully pushed her ass into his groin and firmly rubbed against his growing erection. She was going to be late for work. Oh, well. </p>
<p>With expert swiftness and technique, Mulder reached down, unfastening her slacks and they slid to the floor. Stepping out of them, Scully revealed her exquisite round ass in a very expensive and utterly sexy red and black thong. Holy cow. How did he get so lucky? Mulder reached his hand down her stomach and then lower and found her thong moist with want and anticipation. Scully’s moans encouraged him to slip two fingers beneath the fabric. She was so wet and Mulder circled her clit, gently at first, and then sped up as her moans grew louder. Scully’s sharp intake of breath surprised him as he slipped a finger inside her. She closed her eyes and felt her knees weaken, but Mulder held her up with one arm and alternated between her clit and dipping his finger inside her tight, warm body.</p>
<p>“Now,” she whispered. </p>
<p>Mulder tried guiding her to the bed, but she shook her head. “No, here,” Scully leaned forward, spreading her legs in those sexy heels, her ass pushed up toward him. Licking his lips, he hooked his fingers into the delicate lace of her thong and pulled it halfway down her legs, kneeling and kissing her back and ass. Then he stood and shook off his own boxer briefs. </p>
<p>Mulder allowed himself one brief moment to take in the the vision before him: Scully bent over their dresser, eyes half cast and intent upon him, eagerly awaiting him to take charge of her body, her legs spread and that apple ass sticking out just so. God, he was a lucky man. Whatever he did to deserve this, he sure was glad he had done it. </p>
<p>Shaking his head in awe and reverie, Mulder positioned his cock at Scully’s warm, wet lips and teased her. He slid the tip of his penis up and down. His thick head glistened with her need for him. When he pushed on her swollen center, Scully gasped. This made him smile proudly. Then he entered her completely. Slowly, at first. Her pussy was slick and warm and soft. It was maddeningly sensual. His pace quickened and she pushed her backside into him, matching his intensity. One arm held her steady and the other reached forward, rubbing her tight bundle of nerves and Scully moaned a slow, deep moan that drove him absolutely crazy. She wasn’t loud when it came to love-making, or fucking as it were sometimes, but she wasn’t shy and let him know exactly what she liked. He brought his hands up to her face and turned her head to him, kissing her deeply. Her tongue out, she licked his lips and found his wet fingers, sucking them. When his strokes became frenzied, Scully braced herself. Mulder spilled into her all the love and lust and passion that he felt for her. At this moment and every day of his goddamn lucky life with her.</p>
<p>Thrusts stopped and he collapsed into her back. “God, you feel so good. So hot,” he breathed into her ear. Then he straightened and removed himself from her body. She turned and kissed him deeply. “Do you need uh help?” he asked. </p>
<p>“No, I have to get ready to go.”</p>
<p>“But you didn’t cum,” he said, disappointedly. He pouted for emphasis. “I can help with my expertise.” Mulder was eager to make her cum too.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. You can help me out with that later,” she winked. </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Mulder collapsed on the bed. “I can make it fast.”</p>
<p>Scully reassured him again as she pulled on her clothes, including a shirt, and straighten her hair. “I’ll say hello to Dr. Rose for you,” she joked as she grabbed her work bag. </p>
<p>“Who?” Mulder called from the bed.</p>
<p>Scully smiled to herself. “See you later, Mulder. I love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too, Scully.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a long day at work, Scully gets what's coming to her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house was dark and quiet in the late hour. Scully shed her jacket and heels, setting them quietly by the door before tiptoeing up the stairs. Not a sound. Mulder must already be asleep. It had been a busy day at the hospital, trying and sad, and she was eager to put the long day behind her.</p><p>“Hey, Dr. Scully. You look tired.” Mulder surprised her at the bedroom door. He was in his briefs, no shirt, and Scully reached out to touch the rippled abs. Without warning his mouth on hers, tongue tasting her rosebud lips and her mouth opened to him. The only response she could muster was to exhale into him. He ate it up. He ate her up. Lips feverishly made their way along her jawline.  </p><p>“Hi, Mulder,” she said, breathlessly. “Miss me today?”</p><p>“Yeah, I missed you,” he trailed kisses down her neck. “I missed all of you. I’ve been thinking about our encounter this morning. It’s not fair,” he breathed into her hair.</p><p>“What isn’t fair?” her arms sought a place to anchor themselves: his chest, his wide shoulders, his taught biceps. He felt solid. Toned. And so warm. She settled on his neck and wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>“That you didn’t finish. I can’t have that. I’m going to have to take care of the doctor tonight,” he kissed lower down her neck, leading her into the bedroom. </p><p>“It’s okay. It was hot morning sex, but I was worried about getting to work,” she reasoned, but Mulder shook his head disapprovingly. “Well, if you insist,” she smiled at him coyly and nipped at his lip. </p><p>“Oh, I insist,” Mulder growled and immediately unbuttoned her pants. She stepped out of them and he picked her up. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. She could feel his heat right through the thin fabric of her underwear. Had he been thinking about this all day? Had he been fantasizing about pleasing her all day? </p><p>Scully’s bare ass fit so perfectly in his hands. She was wearing another thong. Green. She must have showered at the hospital and god she smelled so good, like shampoo and coffee and a hint of arousal. This new choice in underwear was working out very well for him. Back when they worked in the basement office, when they had first started sleeping together and he was privy to the kind of underwear she wore, it had been lacey bra and underwear sets. Black, red, green.  Those had been sexy, but these thongs were becoming a new obsession. The way they emphasized the curve of her ass and gave him access to so much of her without even taking them off. Oh, he approved. He enthusiastically approved. </p><p>He set her down on the bed with a fervent look in his eyes and she gasped at the sudden loss of his warmth. He hovered over her and she nipped at his lips again. Mulder shook his head. “Stay still,” he said and Scully complied, wriggled into the bed. Apparently, Mulder had a plan for tonight. She couldn’t wait to find out what he had in store for her. </p><p>Mulder proceeded to lick her lips and this time Scully didn’t try to kiss him. He kissed her softly, chastly, then flicked her top lip several times, an indication of what was to come. So to speak. Her back arched, her hips gyrating against him, and he smiled, loving how her body responded.</p><p>“You can kiss me now,” he instructed and he leaned into her lips. They kissed deeply, their tongues slowly tasting each other. She sucked on his lower lip and his erection pulsated against her. </p><p>“Turn onto your stomach. And relax, Dr. Scully,” he whispered into her mouth. She moaned in approval as his hands began to work her shoulders, and down her back. Thoughts of the day melted away, the tension in her body a distant memory. She only knew his large, strong hands, his hot breath on her skin, his cock pressed against her thigh, and a growing need at her core. Lips followed roaming fingers and each kiss sent shivers down her spine. Her back arched involuntarily, encouraging him. Grinding himself into her backside, he kissed across her shoulders and neck before making his way lower, reaching her tattoo. The mark of a mystery he’d never really understand about her. Fingers traced lazy circles around the ouroboros and his teeth raked the top her ass. He kissed further down and burrowed his face at her center, and Scully spread herself to him. Mulder inhaled her desire. </p><p>“Can I turn around now?” she asked horsley, unable to contain her want anymore. </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Once she was on her back, Mulder grabbed her hips, pulling her into his bulge. He buried himself in her breasts, still contained in the bra. They heaved upward with every sultry breath she took. He pinned her arms to the bed and kissed over the lace-covered breasts, thin fabric unable to hide the protrusion of her nipples. He sucked through the flimsy material. </p><p>God, his tongue was unrelenting. She freed her arms and pulled his head to her. She could feel the five-o’clock shadow rub against her skin, loved the way it scraped against her. The right amount of pressure, the right amount of pain. His nose nuzzled between her breasts while his fingers slipped aside her underwear, opening her up with deft fingers. </p><p>“Dr. Scully, it seems you’re wound very tightly. I have just the solution for that.” </p><p>Then Mulder abruptly lifted his head and got down to business. Without any further hesitation, he hooked his arms below her knees and placed his head between her legs. Scully closed her eyes as he peppered kisses over her thighs, teased circles with his tongue as he neared her core. Bucking hips, the meeting of his lips to the sensitive mound. Swift kisses mixed with his humid breath. She could feel the focus of her lust building. </p><p>Mulder reached up one hand and rolled her nipples with the flat of his palm as he sucked at her swollen clit and the gasps and cries of pleasure rose. The pressure that built in the deep of her stomach peaked and she let herself fall, undulating waves sweeping across her stomach, rippling through her whole body. Mulder held her gently with one hand, his head and tongue riding out her climax. Then, after a minute, he began again. This time her peak was nearly instantaneous, her body still sensitive. When the shaking subsided, she released his head. He took in the sight: legs slack on either side of his head, her folds wet. God, what a beautiful pussy. He kissed it, then climbed up her body and settled on the pillow next to her.</p><p>She looked into his eyes, tender and passionate. She smelled herself on his lips and smiled at him, content and sleepy. </p><p>“Do you want to…” she asked, grazing his pecs with the tips of her nails. </p><p>“No. I think we’re both tired. It’s late, Dr. Scully,” he said, wrapping his arms around.   </p><p>“Okay, but I might need a booster tomorrow,” Scully settled with her back to him and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to everyone who was so encouraging with my first story. You're all so kind! I had a harder time finishing this one, but I hope I did well for Scully. We all knew Mulder wouldn't leave her hanging like that.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mulder makes sure Scully cums in Chapter 2</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>